


heart skips a beat

by gh0steses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: “Chill out there, lover boy.”“You don't seem to mind much.”There's not a response Ragna can give that wouldn't be an embarrassing admission or a blatant lie. He pushes his face farther down into the crook of his arm to hide how he blushes more. “Can it…”





	heart skips a beat

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't even the thing i meant to finish before the year ended but a) little late for that and b) it happened anyway so  
> writing things in chronological order is for suckers early relationship kgrg good  
> title is from a lenka song which seems awful cutesy for these two but. yknow  
> sorry if it's boring i feel like my shit has been boring lately

Ragna isn't the affectionate type. 

Kagura fully expected this, and how could he not from a man called the Grim Reaper? At the same time, he doesn't have trouble with Kagura being affectionate toward him. He lets Kagura closer to him than most people, and while he doesn't reach for Kagura's hand, he doesn't argue if Kagura takes his. The only times Kagura's garnered complaints are if they aren't alone. The last (and, more importantly,  _ first _ ) time he tried to kiss Ragna, he got socked in the mouth, hard enough that it made his head spin. Sure, Ragna apologized after and took him to Celica to make sure nothing was hurt, but it discouraged any further attempts at anything more than holding hands. 

There's arguing in the hall, but by the time Kagura's annoyed enough to leave his office, all he sees is Jin walking back to his room and Ragna storming off toward the flight of stairs that leads to the roof. After mulling it over for a minute, Kagura follows. It's getting late, anyway, so he has a good enough excuse to stop working. 

Ragna perches on the edge of the roof, one leg dangling over the edge, the other bent in front of him so he can rest his chin in the crook of his arm on top of his knee. 

At the sound of footsteps, Ragna shoots a petrifying glare over his shoulder, instinctively reaching for his sword. He quickly notices that it's Kagura, though, and relaxes and, gaze softening, resumes his previous posture. 

Kagura stops in his tracks. Did he piss Ragna off? There are a lot of mixed signals here. “Do you want me to leave?” 

“No, you're fine.” 

There's a short pause before Kagura decides to cross the roof and settle beside Ragna, a little farther away than he'd like for the sake of Ragna's comfort. On his right side no less; were he anyone else, Ragna would've stopped him before he even sat down or shoved him away, depending on who. Kagura breaks the silence first. “I heard you and Jin arguing a few minutes ago.” 

Ragna scoffs. “More like him being a goddamn creep. Makoto called him out for stalking me. I'm fine. I came up here to be alone.”

“Really, I can go if you need--”

“I don't think I mind you being here,” Ragna says softly, and he has to fight through his reluctance to express that thought so he can even verbalize it. He turns his head somewhat to look at Kagura for a moment before his eyes slide back toward the horizon. 

The statement has Kagura taken aback. That's the first time Ragna's said something so heartfelt. “I'm glad.” His gaze follows Ragna's toward both the city below and the sky above. It's stunning, the contrast of the lights and liveliness of Yabiko and the inky sea of stars. Kagura wonders why he's never thought to come up here before. 

They're silent for a moment before Ragna asks, “It's… beautiful, right?” Beautiful. The word feels unfamiliar in his mouth. Sounds like he's just learned it and is trying desperately to find something to apply it to. 

Kagura can't help but crack a smile. “Not as beautiful as you are.” He can't help it. He  _ had _ to, regardless of the cliche. It isn't the most creative compliment he's ever come up with, but sincere if nothing else. Being around Ragna sometimes makes him tongue tied in a way that he hasn't been in a long time. It's unnerving. It's  _ frustrating _ . Like trying to fight one handed. 

Ragna straightens slightly, as if he were startled by the statement. His face turns a delightful shade of pink, then an even better red, the faintest glimmer of a smile curling the corner of his lips no matter how hard he tries to stop it. “God, you really just said that? I should've seen it coming. Corny bastard.” Being caught off guard with a compliment is a welcome surprise, though. Especially since the preferred hobby of a good number of people that approach him is casual belittling. 

That's probably the closest Kagura's come to seeing Ragna genuinely smile, and there isn't much Kagura wouldn't do if it meant he'd get to see Ragna happy. “What can I say? You set me up for it,” he says, shrugging, and he's now acutely aware of how far his hand is from Ragna's, how far  _ he _ is from Ragna. It's barely a foot, but he wants to wrap his arm around Ragna's waist, kiss him, or at the very least hold his hand. Ragna is magnetic, and he's just a sliver of iron. But he isn't sure Ragna would want the same. It's hard to tell when and if he's being overbearing. Why is he being so careful? “It's the truth.” 

“Chill out there, lover boy.” 

“You don't seem to mind much.”

There's not a response Ragna can give that wouldn't be an embarrassing admission or a blatant lie. He pushes his face farther down into the crook of his arm to hide how he blushes more. “Can it…” He sees Kagura inch closer out of the corner of his eye. He's tempted to follow suit, but he stays put. Getting this kind of attention is confusing after being shunned and branded as some dangerous monster for so long. By no means is it unwelcome, but he has no idea how to ask for more. Silence falls, and they're both content with not breaking it. Kagura can't help sneaking glances at Ragna from the corner of his eye, appreciating how he looks in the soft silver moonlight. After a moment, Ragna leans against Kagura's shoulder, and it almost startles him, but it seems as if Ragna doesn't notice that he's moved at all. Kagura sits stock still, not wanting to chase Ragna off, as if his affection were a bird sitting in his palm, liable to fly away if he so much as looks at it. But he very badly wishes to return the sentiment. He's got what he had once assumed to be the least affectionate- not to mention _most_ _dangerous_ \- man on the planet leaning on his shoulder and he's afraid of scaring him off. It only lasts a handful of seconds before Ragna jolts upright, doing his best to act like it didn't happen. “I- uh, that was an accident,” Ragna says hurriedly, clearing his throat and scratching the back of his neck. 

Right.  _ This _ is why Kagura has to be careful. Ragna might just die otherwise. Or he himself might, as evidenced by the first time he tried to steal a kiss. “You know I don't mind, right?”

“No, I didn't.” Because of Ragna's reluctance, Kagura's been equally as hesitant to be affectionate. As such, neither of them have been keen on attempting to try anything as bold as a kiss. Again. On Ragna's part, out of not knowing how to initiate anything, and for the sake of the preservation of his facial features on Kagura's. 

“Getting all touchy-feely is the last thing that would bother me.”

Ragna can't stifle a laugh. “No shit.” 

“You know I didn't mean it like that. But I'm not gonna pretend you're wrong,” Kagura says, and he can't help laughing a little as well. “I'm just as nervous as you are.”

Ragna scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Like hell I am. Even if I  _ was _ , I find that hard to believe.”

“Here.” Kagura leans closer and places Ragna's hand over his heart so he can feel how it skips a beat when their lips meet, how it beats a little harder from them being so close. Being part vampire, Ragna should be able to sense the faintest trace of Kagura's pulse without having his hand on his chest, but he's mostly learned to tune it out. Maybe he should start listening again. 

Even the barest brush of Kagura's lips against his makes Ragna's chest feel like a swarm of butterflies has taken up residence. He feels  _ effervescent _ , and he doesn't think he'd mind It becoming familiar. It hardly lasts a second, but it's still a lot to handle in the best way. 

Kagura laughs softly after he pulls away, and he can't help but linger with his lips mere inches from Ragna's. Ragna's hand stays on his chest. “Let's count that as our first kiss, yeah?” Much more romantic setting,  _ not _ getting punched in a blind panic; it's a vast improvement. 

It's both difficult to hold Kagura's gaze and difficult to bring himself not to. Ragna has to compose himself slightly before responding. He feels like he could fall off the roof. “I can live with that.” 


End file.
